1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a railing with light emitting diodes, more particularly, to a railing provided with lighting units having light emitting diodes for lighting and warning purposes.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Conventional Railings have been used widely in public area or at home for the purposes of safety and beautification. However, the railings do not have any lighting system. At nighttime, people may be trapped by the railings, and it exists potential danger to passerby.